1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas burner cooking utensil supports, and more particularly, to improvements thereto lowering fuel consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most typical gas burners employed in conventional gas stoves are used in conjunction with a cooking utensil support which supports a cooking utensil such as a frying pan or the like above the flame emanating from the gas jets. The cooking utensil supports presently available generally include a substantially flat ring portion for resting on the uppermost or designated surface of an oven. A plurality of support arms are each fixedly secured or integrally formed adjacent a free end thereof to the ring portion in a radially configured pattern. The uppermost surface of the support arms contact the lowermost surface of a cooking utensil placed thereon. A fairly substantial air gap exists between the uppermost surface of the support arms and the uppermost surface of the flat ring portion. The air necessary for combustion of the gas escaping from the gas jets is supplied through this air gap. Also, a substantial amount of heat is dissipated into the atmosphere through the air gap which might be used more effectively if heat is more effectively transferred into the cooking utensil.
The present invention provides an improved gas burner cooking utensil support which permits sufficient air to enter through the air gap to combust the gas supplied yet retains heat presently unnecessarily dissipated into the atmosphere thereby increasing the conduction of the heat to the cooking utensil.